A Friendship Or Bond
by bone dawg
Summary: It's where Danny takes a shot of dark matter to protect Sam and she must find light energy to cure him.


**Okay so this is mt first story so enjoy and I hope you like it.**

* * *

A Friendship or bond

MBC Chapter 1

So the MBC were out on patrol looking for a dangerous criminal out on the loose.

Danny: So what do we know about this guy?

Chris: Well he is number 2 on the criminal list for using dark matter on his blaster.

Cathy: Jeepers that's the most dangerous power source in the Universe. So we got to be careful one hit and your finish.

Sam: I think it's better if we split up to cover more ground.

Gang: Right.

So Chris & Cathy went south and Sam & Danny went north to find him and stop him. Little did they know that the Alien was watching and followed Sam and Danny? Just as the reach the park there was a nose.

Sam: Did you hear that.

Danny: No need to worry Sam because The Danny is here.

Sam: Yah I feel a lot better.

And just after that the alien swoop out and started firing at Danny and Sam.

Sam: There he is bust him.

Danny: I'm on it.

So they started firing but he dodges all their shots. So Sam start calling the other for backup while Danny distracted him.

Sam: Danny remember his blaster is deadly.

Danny: Don't worry anything can hurt The Danny.

Then Sam put her hand on her head and nodded. But as she did that the alien saw his moment and fired at her but Danny Pushed her away and got hit in the chest.

Sam: Danny No.

MBC Chapter 2

Danny pushed Sam away and took the shot for her in the chest and he wasn't doing well

Danny: ahahah.

Sam rushed to go checked on Danny but she forgot that the alien was aiming right at her. But before he started to fire Chris and Cathy got there and shot him right in the arm so he retreated. Chris & and Cathy looked at Sam holding Danny in her arms he was pretty bad and she was scared because of what he did for her.

Cathy: Sam we need to hurry and get him to grandpa he must know a way to save him.

Sam: Really do you think.

Chris: Of course Mr. Smith know everything so let's hurry to the Club House.

So they called for their MBC car and got in and drive as fast as they can before it's too late. Luckily they made it in fast time and Cathy went to go get her grandpa.

Cathy: GRANDPA.

Mr. Smith: what is it Cathy is there something wrong?

Cathy: Danny is dying

Mr. Smith was shocked to hear that news so they hurry to the club house and he saw Danny on the hover bench in pain.

Mr. Smith: What happen?

Sam: It's my fault it's my fault he like this.

Chris: Danny took a hit of dark matter for protecting Sam.

Mr. Smith: Oh my that's stuff is dangerous.

Sam kept on crying and she heard Danny's voice.

Danny: Sam doesn't worry nothing hurts The Dan.

Sam: Danny, DANNY

Mr. Smith: Don't worry Sam he just passed out.

MBC Chapter 3

Danny was lying on the hover bench and everyone was worried especially Sam until Mr. Smith says.

Mr. Smith: There is only one cure to help Danny.

Sam: WHAT IS IT

Mr. Smith: Light energy unfortunately there is only one on earth and it's in the mountains.

Chris: So let's go get it for Danny.

Cathy: Yah let's head out.

As they ran out the door they notice Sam wasn't moving.

Cathy: Sam aren't you coming?

Sam: Haven't I done enough.

As she blamed herself someone's hand hold her and she looked who it is it was Danny.

Danny: Sam I believe on you go get that cure.

Sam: MBC moved out.

They all head out the and Sam looked at Danny and told him.

Sam: We will get that cure.

Danny: I know you will.

She left to go get that cure to save Danny as he saved her.

Mr. Smith: come on Danny you need to save your strength.

As they get to the mountains they saw a light on the top.

Chris: That must be the light energy.

Sam: Yeah let's hurry.

But little did they know they had company.

MBC Chapter 4

Once they got to the mountain they started to climb and Chris hated every minute. But it was about to get a lot worse.

Chris: I wish we had jetpack gadgets.

Cathy: Me too.

Sam: Come on guy remember who we are doing this for.

When they saw Sam's determination they knew they couldn't give up for Danny. An hour later they made it to the top and saw the light energy and called Mr. Smith.

Sam: Mr. Smith we found it.

Mr. Smith: Good know hurry Danny isn't doing too well.

As Sam went to go get the energy they were attack by the alien who shot Danny and they were ready to fight.

Alien: I knew you would come for the energy this will make it easy to destroy you all.

As Sam said bust him and a fierce battle was fought to save Danny's life. Sam grabbed the energy and went back to the club house. But the Alien Attacked her and took the energy and destroy it.

Gang: NO

Alien: HAhaha now there is noth heh NO.

Chris vacuvate before he finish his sentence and went back to the club house to see Mr. Smith sad and the others sad to. Sam went to go tell Danny she failed.

Sam: Danny I failed.

Danny: No you will never ~ fail ~ me.

Sam hugged Danny as he died but as she hugged him her hand glowed and he was coming back to life she must have absorb some light energy.

Danny: I knew you didn't fail me.

Sam: Thank you for believing in me and for saving me.

Alright that's it so did you like it.


End file.
